


Serenity Rose Oil

by FrozenHavok



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHavok/pseuds/FrozenHavok
Summary: Lightning has finished her job as a hero. All that's left is to find Hope and show him how much he means to her. (One-shot, fluff, romantic sex)





	Serenity Rose Oil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one-shot erotica. I hope to impress and I was very happy with how this turned out. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also I have not finished Lightning Returns so this is a little closer to an AU than anything

Serenity Rose Oil: A Lightning x Hope NSFW oneshot by 

It’s been years. Centuries, I worked with Hope for Bunevelze, not knowing that this wasn’t my Hope. The boy I watched become a man all those years ago. While Etro's guardian angel of death I watched the timeline. I watched Hope become a man. While he sought to free me, Fang and Vanille from the crystal pillar, little did he realize I wasn’t in there. When I fell to my stasis and went to sleep, I emerged to the end of the world. Thirteen days until the end. I fought friends and foes alike to save as many souls as possible to take to the next world. In the hopes that it would bring my sister Serah back. But a girl named Lumina, a girl in the likeness of Serah made me realize that my Hope wasn’t the one in the Ark, the one in my ear was a construct made by God. Bunevelze's biggest lie yet. I searched for him. Through the timeline in the last time gate. He was no where to be found. Until one day, I found him. In my temple, sitting in my chair, suspended in crystal stasis. As if he did as Snow did and became a L'Cie again. I searched around him momentarily finding no brand. No he simply went into a stasis to wait for me. A plaque he carved in the stone a letter to me.  
“Light,  
I’ll be waiting.  
Love, Hope”  
Love he wrote. I looked up at him and offered him Eradia from my own life force, and released him from his stasis. He collapsed to the ground in my arms. His eyes opened and looked up into mine. His lips parted, “Light, you came.” His words as soft and kind as I remember. All I could do is smile. The only man I trusted with my heart. Now both of us hundreds of years old. He looked just as I remembered him while watching Serah in her quest to find me. A young man, the lead researcher in the World Restoration Committee.

I had never been a woman of candid words. I showed how much I missed him and leaned down pressing my lips to his.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity, it was blissful. Yet something different stirred inside of me. A primal lust I couldn’t shake. I had never been one to feel this way but I couldn’t help myself. I kissed him deeper and gave a soft moan behind my lips. He wrapped his arms around me as I did with him. We held each other for dear life as our kiss deepened even further.

His hands wandered my body, and his soft fingers traced the areas of exposed skin on my armor. Which prompted erogenous moans from me. Slowly I felt his hands unclasping the belts that held my armor together. My hands moved on their own as well, unbuttoning his jacket. Then tearing it off. My mind trailed imagining us in my bed in my old home at Bodum. A light surrounded us as I soon felt the familiar silk from my bed sheets under us. Must’ve been part of being a Goddess. I could create any world or reality I wanted.

Even though I was quite vulnerable here as my breasts bounced free from my armor, I was still an assertive soldier. Born and raised. I got up and searched my nightstand to be pleasantly surprised that my wild rose scented body oil was still there. I paced back to my bed and looked down at him. I unbuckled the belt holding up my pelvic armor and let it fall to the floor. Then I went to push my boots off but Hope stopped me, “I- I like them.” He said shyly. This tickled a pseudo sadistic nerve in my loins as I mounted him. I opened the cap of my oil and trickled a bit between my breasts. The oil trailed down to the small tuft of pink hair resting on my mons above my clitoris. I moved up on his body putting my already soppen sex in his face. I grabbed him by a tuft of his silver hair and pulled him up into a kiss with my slit.

A pleased, “Oh~” escaped my lips as I felt him kissing and licking my nethers. I made quick work to rub the trail of oil into my skin knowing that the scent would probably make him even more voracious. As luck would have it, it did, he began to lick with much more force and speed. His tongue sent rivulets of pleasure into my inner folds. My pink flesh inside quivered at his lone desire to bring me pleasure. I reached behind me and unzipped his pants and fished out his python of a length. Then I leaned forward as he continued to lick and kiss. He reached down and grabbed my ankles and rested my feet around his member. The heels and pads of my boots locked his shaft between them. I felt him pumping his hips as I gripped my headboard with my free hand. The other still forced his head against my virgin cunt. I gasped out to him, “Hope, wouldn’t it feel better bare foot?” I unzipped the sides of my boots beginning at my thighs down to the ankles. He slipped them off and the pads of my feet were treated to the warmth and pulses of his cock. I could feel every ridge and vein as my toes curled around his shaft. The sheer heat from the moment pushed me to my first ever climax. I moaned out as he pistoned his tongue in and out of me. I felt my inner walls squeeze down on his tongue.

I panted and moaned as my body shaked with my mind going fuzzy then clear again. My body quickly recovered from the high of ecstasy I was in. I released his hair and leaned down kissing him. His lips and tongue tasted of the exotic secretions from my lower lips. Tasting myself on him only drove me mad with desire. I scooted back and sat in his lap. His length laid out before me, the shaft rested between my outer folds, tip rested just below his navel. He definitely came from healthy genes. I put my feet flat on the bed and rose up, one hand on his chest and the other gripped his shaft. I stroked it looking down at him, with a hungry look in my eyes. Positioned like a lioness over her prey I rubbed his tip up and down my slit. Every time the head stroked up then down over my clit I moaned in a short breath each as it sent volts of electricity of pleasure throughout my loins. He stared and my firm but hanging breasts, how could I not notice. I released his chest and cock and whispered to him, “Sit against my headboard” Hope did so obediently. I resumed my position over him standing on my feet with my knees bent to extreme angles as my firm derriere rested against the base of his shaft and his now firmly retracted testes. I leaned up and grasped his shaft again and guided it into my sex. It halted merely inches in. But I craved it deeper. I rose up and pushed hard as a sharp pain shot through me. I grunted in response and halted all movement. Did I push too hard? “Light are you okay?” Hope asked concerned for me. I nodded and rested my knees against the headboard and one hand on his shoulder, the other gripped my headboard. After the pain subsided I slowly began rising and falling on him. After I got used to his size I dropped down taking him full length into me. I felt the tip jab firmly against my cervical opening. I grunted again in both pain and pleasure. 

After moments of us getting used to the feeling, we began to pick up and go into full swing. I was riding him slowly but hard giving a mixture and grunts and moans and gasps of pleasure. He did much the same as me only with one of my erect nipples in his mouth. The breast he suckled on was adorned with my whited out L'Cie brand. His hand cupped the other breast and massaged it firmly. His other hand trailed finger tips down my spine ever so gently. I used my leg strength to begin riding him harder and faster. My insides stirred up as the sound of our skin smacking together with the wet sounds of his cock being stroked by my folds made me all the more hungry for release. 

Eventually Hope growled as well and over took me. Landed me on my back, he hiked one of my legs onto his shoulder and I wrapped the other around his back. He began to pound into me hard and fast. His lips kissed at my ankle to my calf then back to my lips as he practically folded me in half under him. I could feel his length become more and more vascular and lively. It throbbed every time it jabbed my cervix. Our grunts and moans made us sound like a couple of tribal miqotes in heat breeding each other fiercely. I tightened my grip with my leg, my hands erogenously pulled his hair and clawed his back. He let out short gasps and pounded slow but extra hard into me. My eyes widened and my toes curled again as I felt a hot thick liquid spurt into me repeatedly. I gasped as well and looked deep into his eyes as my inner walls clenched his shaft tighter than anything. Clinging to it for dear life as I felt like I was being filled to the brim with this thick hot liquid. Our final climactic moans synced up in a moment of perfect harmony.

We laid next to one another. Our hot breaths clashed between us as we panted. Our sweat misted bodies glistened in the dim lighting. It was tens of minutes before one of us spoke up. Hope's eyes met mine and he spoke softly, “I love you Light.” I smiled, a genuine smile as I returned his love by kissing him. There we drifted into eternity as a goddess and her lover, protecting the new world, making love, and letting the centuries pass us in an infinite sequence.


End file.
